Mine, yours and ours
by Lifeless Dream
Summary: Kuroko Tsuzune had always watched her long time crush from far. How she just wished for the tanned boy to notice her mere presence. How she had wished the latter would look at her. And finally, he came to her confessing. But of course, life and love was never easy. AU, Fem! Kuroko. Aokuro. Slight GOM/kuro
1. Chapter 1

It can't be.

No way.

Am I dreaming?

She stood in front of him, perplexed and fidgeting. There stood in front of her, was her long time crush. Aomine Daiki. They were the same age, not exactly the same class but she had seen him a lot before. The latter was much taller than her, his tanned skin, was it genetic? Nevertheless, it was quite attractive. So she thought. She had always been seeing him from far away. Always managed to avoid any eye contact or communication. Since he was her crush.

What would he think if he knew she was stalking her?

'I'm not stalking... am I?'

"So?"

"Eh?"

The tanned boy frowned, an obvious scowl on his face. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes I will!" Was what she wanted to say, but something inside her throat prevented her from doing so. Her mouth suddenly felt heavier, like the pair of lips were glued together. Her soft voice was no longer heard, unable to say what she wanted to say.

This was too shocking. Aomine was confessing to her. Of all people, her idol, her crush was confessing to her.

"Woah!"

Beads of tears fell down her flawless cheek. She felt so useless, so helpless, so weak. It was just a simple 'yes' and she'll be able to be with him. Forever.

Young love.

"W-wait a second, why are you cying?!"

"I-I'm sorry Aomine-kun... I..."

"So... umm, you won't?"

"N-no!" There goes her voice, all shaky and hoarse. she wasn't used to talking so much, much less with a high volume. But, just this once. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted her crush to know.

"I..."

She could see a frown on the handsome face. His dark blue eyes glaring inside her, as if he was trying to force her to speak. Speak mouth!

"Listen." Aomine stood over the girl, his face bent down to her eye level. She could feel his big, warm hand cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. She wasn't sure anymore as she felt her face flushing. It was to warm, as if she was to melt in his hand.

"Push me if you don't like it."

The next thing she knew was a warm sensation on her parted lips. His eyes were both opened, staring right to her. Aomine's breath was hot on her face, while her's was, no, she wasn't breathing anymore. When did she had started holding on her breath was beyond her. This is... It was weird..

It felt nice...

The kiss last for a few seconds, until Aomine pulled up. "So, I'll see you later then Tsuzune."

All she heard was him chuckling and Aomine again bent and kissed her forehead.

And everything went downhill.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, he confessed to me today."

A loud thud was heard as Midorima lost grip on his books. A crippling sound was heard as Akashi managed to made a long stretch on his caligraphy homework. A loud crunch sound was heard as Murasakibara bitten his snacks with an unnecessary stronger force. And cue to a loud whining sound from Kise. All she did was sigh.

"B-but, Kuroko-cchi, ummm, d-did you say yes?"

"...no. I didn't."

Thank god.

"But he kissed me."

He's dead.

"So, Tsuzune, tell me, who's this Aomine guy." Akashi had never heard of this Aomine. Who was he to actually dared to lay a finger on his precious cousin? Kuroko Tsuzune had always been his favorite. The girl was petite, cute and softspoken. He was always there to helped her with anything he could. And now, some random guy just barge in into her life. Not to mention he kissed her.

Face

?

Lips?

More than that?!

His head was starting to hurt a lot more as a thought of his innocent cousin being tainted by some...guy.

"Ah, I know him Akashi-cchi. He's that tanned tall guy from the next class!" Kise was furious. Even he as her (self proclaimed) best friend had never been able to touch her. Much less to kiss her. All thanks to her overprotective cousin of course.

"Ah, that idol was it. Seemed to me that the girls were all over him." He kissed her. Some guy had kissed her. Midorima was boiling as he clenched on his lucky item. An angry bird plush toy. If only he could use the toy on that Aomine guy, no, he needed something harder, sharper. Maybe he needed to ask for his scissor back from Akashi.

"I've kissed Kuro-chin before." Yes, he had. On that faithful day when Akashi had introduced Murasakibara to Kuroko. Kuroko was five year old, all dressed in her fluffy blue gown, with a cute straw hat to protect her from the sun. The way she looked to him oh so very innocently as she hid behind Akashi. After a while, she had started gotten use to the tall boy, and seconds later, he was seen kissing Kuroko's cheek, saying she looked like a marshmallow.

Lucky bastard!

No, they wouldn't count that as a kiss. Beside, they were so little, and Kuroko since then didn't mind the tall boy hovering over her like a protective wall.

"He...kissed me... on my forehead."

How cheeky. That guy, he's so going to-

"And my lips."

HELL.

By now, Kuroko was flushing harder as she reminisced on what had happened. Her idol, her crush had confessed to her, ask her out, and kissed her! She was never a girl who could stood out. The only ones who could see or notice her presence instantly was her cousin. And the rest of her friends also took some times to notice her.

Could it be that Aomine too was watching her?

.

.

.

No way.

There's just no way that Aomine would noticed her. But then, why?

"Kuroko-cchi's sandwich is going to fall."

"She's not listening anymore."

"Tsuzune," Akashi quickly held the hand which she was holding the sandwich and gestured it to her mouth. "I want to meet this Aomine"

Kuroko blinked, and she blinked sandwich was left hanging in her mouth. "But, Akashi-kun, why?" Came out as a muffling sound as she herself didn't even notice of the sandwich in her mouth. Akashi merely chuckle at the scene. His cousin was still as cute as ever.

"Of course we should meet him." Because I wanted to gouge his eyes out, cut down his throat and twist his arms and legs so much that he couldn't even scream anymore. "Because we are your friends."

Kuroko's baby blue eyes widen if not so much, a bead of grateful tears on the corner of her eyes. "Akashi-kun..." Still was a muffling sound.

"Yeah, of course we'd like to meet him Kuroko-cchi!"

"Let me just see him once."

"I think I must meet him..."

"Everyone..." Getting tired of the muffling sound, Akashi finally pulled the sandwich from her mouth. "Thank you. You guys are going to like him."

So bright. That smile, that very small, serene smile was all they needed. Kuroko was everything they wanted to protect. If only they could possess it too. But the innocent girl had was ever so oblivious of their advances. So so oblivious that they sometimes felt the need to just tie her up and confess to her.

But no. She had loved them all very equally, very much alike. Akashi was of course an exception as he made sure he was above them all. They couldn't bear to ruin what they had managed to have now.

Now, where oh where can they hide the body?

* * *

"Oi, Tsuzune." Her head immediately shot up at the familiar voice. She turned around very instantly to see her crush, no, her lover standing by the door of her classroom.

"Kuroko?"

"Why would Aomine-kun be looking for her?"

She quickly grabbed her lunchbox and swayed her way to the tanned boy, also trying to ignore the glances of jelousy she was having from the other girls. "You, I told you I'll wait on the corridor, why didn't you come?"

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun gave me a new book yesterday, and I got so immersed in reading it." Kuroko kept her head down, unable to bring herself to face Aomine. Why can't she just be tanned as well? And now she was cursing her pale, flawless skin as she felt herself flushing beat red.

"Nah, fine." She then felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Aomine grinning to her. "Let's just go okay. I'm hungry as hell."

"Umm, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Kuroko looked curiously over the door. The door that would lead to the rooftop. She had never gone up here before. It was forbidden right? "Umm, Aomine-kun, is it really alright if we go there?"

"'s okay. I've been here so many times now. They wouldn't know."

"Really?"

"You, you worry too much you know." Again, Aomine ruffled the soft blue lock, smirking as he received a pout from the other.

"Please don't mess up my hair."

"It's okay. It's really soft. Here." Kuroko could feel Aomine's finger running through her soft silky hair. His seemed rough hand was patting and straitghening the messed up blue lock. Kuroko couldn't help but to shut both her eyes close as some of her hair went down her eyes. And also the fact that she couldn't face Aomine or she could just burst out.

"Cute."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, there, all better." Aomine finally took his hands away, eyeing his work. A flushing Kuroko with her soft blue lock brushed sideway, finally showing him the bright blue eyes. Kuroko though seemed confused. Her sights were wider than before. She could see Aomine clearly without her hair standing in her way.

"I like it better this way. Keep it like this." Aomine bumped his forehead softly to the still confused girl. Feeling the warmth from the other. Perhaps, a little bit too warm, but heck, she's a lot cuter like this. And all in his head was nothing but one thing.

Mine.

* * *

**hello minna-san. **

**Please to meet you. I hope you guys like this fic. It will probably have drabbles and stories alongside**

**. Dx Please do give support if you like it. And you're free to point out any mistakes...please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She was awkward.

Every move, every words, everything. If only she was more talkative. If only she was more lively and cheerful. And she hated herself for that.

"Tsuzune."

Her baby blue eyes blinked at her now, lover. The tanned boy seated leaning onto the wall and was waving nonchalantly to her, gesturing her to come closer. She skipped her way slowly to the boy.

"Sit here."

Aomine was patting the space beside him, clearly gesturing her to sit beside him. She didn't want to protest. No. In fact, she was more than happy, but none were expressed on her blank, expressionless face. So she sat down beside Aomine, her face still blankly looking up to Aomine. It was pure bliss, so she thought as she get to be seated so closely to her lover.

"Good, stay like this."

It was then that Aomine suddenly laid his head onto her lap. She let out an inaudible squeak but quickly shut her mouth up. Only to realise that Aomine was all but chuckling to her. She put her hands down as she blushed at how Aomine was now looking straight to her.

"A-Aomine-kun?"

"I'm taking a nap. If you want to get up, wake me up 'k?"

"Eh? but-"

"No but." Aomine yawned time, he finally shut his eyes down. "Wake me up when times up."

And so, Kuroko sat there, Aomine's head on her lap, and he started drifting into his dreams. Kuroko was beginning to get worry. What if it wasn't comfortable? Her body was all but tiny and fragile. She wasn't squishy or soft. She was all but a bit of muscle and the bone. Maybe she needed to take Akashi's advice on eating more. Unfortunately, she really just can't. Her small body couldn't take more than what she can.

As she continued on with her thoughts, Aomine shifted on her lap.

'As I thought. Could it be that he was uncomfortable?'

She waited and waited, and she let out a sigh of relief as Aomine neither got up or open his eyes. So she started wondering. Whatever should she do now? As she stared down to her lover, a thought on patting the dark blue hair came to her but she quickly shook the thought off.

'What if I got to rough and wake him up?'

And so, finally she decided to continue the book she had brought with her. Flipping the pages very gently, as in trying to not making any sounds, she got immersed into the book again.

* * *

Aomine woke up to the sound of the school bell and the first thing he saw was Kuroko's head looming over him. Kuroko's eyes were shut close as her head tilted over him. Aomine stared at the innocent, vulnerable face. 'So cute.'

He thought as he slowly carress the flawless pale skin. Kuroko's shoulder length hair flowing down by her side. He brushed the hair back to her ears. And he saw the hair pin that was used to hold her bangs away from her eyes.

He liked it. Aomine liked the way the hair was no longer hiding the beautiful baby blue eyes. He liked how she would stares innocently to him as he was being overly blunt over everything. And her blush, it was a bonus mark.

Kuroko was awkward. So very much. While he. He was very blunt over everything. It was okay, they make a perfect couple.

'Should I wake her up?'

Aomine grimaced. If she wake up, then he will have to get up off her. But he didn't want that. Aomine wanted Kuroko to stay by his side. If only they were in the same class. So that he could keep his eyes on her, keeping her safe. And shooing other guys off her. He had seen the group. Kuroko along with another four. He had seen how they looked to her so affectionately. He clenched his fist so much that it hurt. He didn't like it.

"Nnhh..." Again, dark blue eyes focused onto the owner. Kuroko was frowning her face and was somewhat sighing very uncomfortably. Aomine put his larger hand to her face. It was very contrast. Kuroko was beautiful. And slowly, Kuroko's face soften up on his touch. Aomine could then see the small smile forming on her lips.

Before anything, he quickly slid off Kuroko and pat the small body lightly. Upon the touch, Kuroko opened her eyes, looking confused for a second. And she gasped.

"I-I'm sorry, I've fallen asleep and didn't wake you up..."

"'S okay. Anyway, the bell rang, you don't wanna miss class right?"

As in any normal person would do, she quickly read her clock and she was five minutes late by now. She stuttered to Aomine, quickly grabbed her book and got up.

"You can pat me you know."

"Eh?"

Aomine smirked as he saw the pale face turning a colorful red and pink. Kuroko hung her head down, too embarassed to face Aomine. And also for the fact that she was pouting over her failure to wake Aomine up. Instead, he ended up waking her.

"Also, make sure you're free this weekend."

This time, Kuroko looked up to Aomine, her blank, confused face said everything.

"I'll pick you up. We're going on a date."

A date...

"Eh?"

Aomine scowled. She still looked as blank as ever. "A date I say. D-A-T-E. Got it?"

She quickly shut her mouth before she mad another confused sounds. No, she wasn't confused. And yes, she heard him loud and clear. But maybe, a confirmation was needed.

"Don't be late, got it."

"...Haa..."

For the last time, Aomine ruffled the soft blue locks, admiring how soft it was under his palm. And again, Kuroko ended up pouting at her messy hair. Both headed towards the door, ready to part for the day. Aomine will send her to her class, glaring unnecessarily at everyone, including the teacher. Once Kuroko was back to her seat, he waved off and headed to his own class. No. Actually he was planning on going back to the rooftop to continue his nap. But yeah, he needed to take care of his image in front of Kuroko right?

* * *

A date..

With Aomine-kun...

She tilted her head at the words. The paragraph, how long had she been stuck on the same paragraph now?

'What am I reading?'

Again, she tilted her head to the other side, looking blankly onto the book. It was interesting. It had to be. Akashi was the one who had recommended the book to her. It was interesting. Was.

Until Aomine finally had asked her about the date. And she blushed. She's going on a date! What should she do? What should she wear? She finally burried her face down on her palm and sighed at how hopeless she was.

Then, she shot up. No. There's still some hope.

Maybe she should ask Akashi for some advice. Or even Kise since the model seemed to hang out with girls more.

Midorima and Atsushi was a bad idea, so she thought. Little did she know how wrong her decisions was.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, fav and alerts! I cant believe I got any... ;^;**

**Anyway, sorry for this short and horrible chapter. Hope you guys like. :) please point out my mistakes... Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**


End file.
